Their Dream: A Shinobi and Summoner!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Based off of Macilnar's challenge. Naruto finds himself sent to Spira to prevent the enemy from getting their hands on the Kyuubi. Accepting a plea from the Fayth he meets Yuna and becomes her Guardian. As such, they go on a Pilgrimage to save Spira. By the way I have a twitter now. Kyuubi16 or look for TheKyuubi16. Follow me to know my update schedule and such.
1. To The Other World!

Their Dreams: A Summoner and a Shinobi  
0  
Naruto x Yuna  
0  
Author's Note  
0

Based off of Macilnar challenge from Yourfanfiction. I'm not strictly following it or touching too much upon Naruto's life unless via flashback. (Per my way as I hate padding and chapters that are filler with only something happening at the end.) I will be submitting the challenge to his request and hopefully its enjoyable. I will also be doing other challenges. Said challenge will be posted at the end. With that I hope you guys enjoy the story.

0  
Story Start  
0

_"You could be tried for treason."_

_"I know."_

_"Yet you still want to do this?"_

_"Konohagakure no Sato is not the place I once knew. If Sandaime-sama or Minato-sensei was still alive they would have found another way. We wouldn't be making deals with terrorist. I should be asking you if you're still sure about this?"_

_"We already tested with the blood and shadow clone. There is another world out there and as long as they don't get their hands on the Kyuubi that's all that matter."_

_"This will be the last time we see each other."_

_"I know...thank you Kakashi...sensei."_

When he opened his eyes he found himself in a void of sorts. An infinite ray of colors surrounded him, mystified him. A soft sort of angelic harmony filled his ears. Suddenly a humanoid images appeared. A young woman in elaborate clothing showed up. The robes were like those of priest and monks he had encountered during his career.

She had russet colored hair styled in a long, braided ponytail with deep, eggplant purple eyes. Her skin was a remarkably light shade of an, definitely lighter than his. "I am Valefor, Aeon of flight. You are one from another world, are you not?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell you miss." the young man replied. He rolled his hand through his spiky blond hair in frustration. What the hell was going on?

The young woman cocked her head to the side as she studied the blond. "Most don't just happen to find themselves in between the worlds. You were lucky I was able to sense you, otherwise your being would have been undone. There is a great power flowing through you, which is why I wish to make a deal with you."

"Okay," he decided it wouldn't hurt to hear her out.

"I am known as a Fayth. We are the souls of those who willingly sealed our essence in a state of dreaming among statues. Our powers are then granted to individuals known as summoners to summon us in reborn forms known as Aeons. I am the Avatar of Summon of skies as I directly descend from one of the surviving summoners from a horrible incident. For a Millennium the world of Spira has been terrorized by a creature known as Sin. Only Summoners can call upon our powers through a right of passage known as the Pilgrimage, but only a chosen few succeed in calling the Final Aeon and stopping Sin's reign for a short time."

"I'm no Summoner. What can I do?"

"We Fayth are so tired of dreaming. We wish to end this dream, we wish to end Sin. Only by breaking the cycle can we hope to put an end to Sin once and for all."

"I literally only know what you just told me. I'm not sure what you want me to do."

"Find a Summoner. Protect that summoner and when the time comes break the cycle."

"Alright, you got yourself a deal Valefor-san." the blond haired man agreed. "I promise you, I will break the cycle."

Along the beach of Besaid, a girl with short, face-framing brown bob hair was looking out onto the ocean. Her eyes were that of a clear sapphire, while the other was a strangely colored jade colored with a spiral design. She was carrying a simple staff of shorts, it wasn't safe to travel without a weapon. She was able to convince her constant Guardian that he could guard the beach entrance so any fiends wouldn't sneak by, but the fiends rarely ever traveled to the beach. The beach was her place to come and think.

Suddenly something seemed to be occurring in the sky. The sky blue color began to darken. Colors emanating, red like the roaring fire of campfire crackled to life, followed by a shade of minty green and rays of purple that illuminated some of the spheres she had seen. The girl gasped when suddenly something rocked out of the colors into the ocean.

The force of the projectile had caused her to fall back and land on the sand. The cold, dampness of the sand could be felt on her hands and her clothing. She was stunned as a figure emerged from the water, heaving and gasping. His clothes were unlike anything she had ever seen.

The girl watched, breathless as the stranger quickly made his way to the beach, wheezing and hacking. She was shocked out of her stunned reserve-er when he made a few steps before collapsing on the sand. Gasping, she walked over to assist him.

His hair was a shade of yellow she had never seen. Very few people besides the Al Bhed had blond hair, but the shading was different. When he looked up at her she caught site of his icy blue eyes. They were rather unnerving, piercing through her as if he could knew everything in a glance.

His skin was a bit darker than hers, he must have been an islander of sorts. Considering she spent half her life on Besaid she still had a slightly lighter shade then the inhabitants. His outfit, was orange and black, and material she didn't recognize.

The boy had put some distance between them, recollecting his bearings and as a result the girl started to feel self conscious. She then all of a sudden bowed to him. "Konnichiwa." she seemed slightly flustered.

"Konnichiwa." he greeted her back. "Thank you for your help. My name is Naruto." she seemed to be a rather timid girl. "Do you mind telling me where I am?"

"I am Yuna. You are at the Besaid Isles. If you don't mind me asking...did you...fall from the sky?"

"Yeah, I...its a long story." he finally decided, after realizing there was no reasonable way to explain what happened without starting from the beginning. "Long story short, I came here to meet the local summoner." it wasn't a lie, just omitting some information. One of the things the Hokage made sure he knew along with what he was currently doing, sizing up every person he meet. Studying for an opportunity to learn any Strengths and Weaknesses or anything else he could learn. As he was doing that he suddenly noticed her eyes.

She must have realized he noticed as well as she suddenly shied away. He noticed that reaction, and it could have been a number of things. Shame, fear, or even what it meant to be different. He knew that all to well. "You don't have to feel ashamed. Your eye, its beautiful." he honestly told her. This was not a mission, but his training wasn't forgotten. The Hokage made sure he knew every avenue of shinobi, there was no advantage that couldn't be used. "You have beautiful eyes." it felt nice, refreshing to act on his own terms. To have someone he could comfort about what made them different, like he wished he could have had.

Yuna was surprised at the declaration and couldn't help but flush slightly. For a long time her eyes was a source of torment to her. Cruel children who poked fun at her or adults who looked at her with scorn or distaste. That was, until her Father had defeated Sin years ago and then suddenly she was High Summoner daughter this or Lord Braska's daughter that. Her father had gave his life to bring Spira the calm. So people could sleep peacefully at night without fear. So they could live their lives and smile. Because the calm brought so much happiness Yuna decided she would follow in her father's foot steps. Before she could answer a high-pitched shrill like cry echoed through the skies. Yuna looked up and gasped upon seeing the air-borne firm of the monstrous bird-like Garuda.

"Damn, I haven't been here a half hour and the creatures are already pouring out." Naruto remarked as he rolled up his sleeves and got into a fighting position. "Look, get out of here while you can." Naruto called to her over his shoulder.

For a moment Yuna contemplated the suggestion. She didn't have magic nor was she a strong physical fighter, but she would never forgive herself if she ran off and let another person get hurt. She grabbed her staff and steeled her resolve. "I...will fight too!" she joined his side. With that, the battle commenced.

0000000000000  
Chapter End  
000000000

I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. I don't know about you guys, but I feel like I'm getting better with the details and stuff.

Anyway, here's the challenge its based off of.

Naruto x Final Fantasy X by Macilnar  
Summary:

Pairing: Naruto (16) x Yuna (17)

Lime and Lemon scenes (focus on relationship more than these scenes, maintain their personalities, no becoming sex crazed)

Strong, Smart, Cunning, Observant and Calm Naruto

Naruto's life is much harsher than in cannon.

Kyūbi is the Ruler of Makai and while not evil, he doesn't have the same morals as humans. One of the few crimes demons find unforgivable is abusing a child.

The Forth sealed the Kyūbi's yin&yang chakra into Naruto the result is Naruto is slowly turned into a demon over the course of 11 years, there is no Key to the seal.

As a result of becoming a demon: immortal, won't die from aging; is immune to poison, drugs, alcohol and diseases; healing ability is further improved; stamina, speed, strength, reflexes and senses are all greatly enhanced; skin becomes flawless and clear; loss of all body and facail hair; the muscle fibers in the individual's body are much more compact than a normal persons, 3 times as compact (the muscles aren't larger, they just make the most optimal use of the same amount of space).

Kyūbi is still with him and he can use his Bijū Mōdo (Tailed Beast Mode).

Naruto replaces Tidus, only he is Not a dream or an idiot.

Post 4th War Naruto, he doesn't need Bunshin to perform Rasengan.

Naruto and Kurama are the only ones/things that end up in Spira.

Yuna never even considers Seymour's proposal, by the time he does Naruto and Yuna are already lovers (they've also become mates, Yuna is a demon as a result)

Kimahri and Arron approve of Naruto and Yuna's relationship.

No nerfing Naruto, they do that enough in cannon.

Happy ending for Naruto and Yuna.

Naruto:

-The Uzumaki's incredible longevity, life force and chakra chains (like Kushina's) is a kekkei genkai

-Cannon parents

Yuna:

-Mostly cannon, becomes confident quicker than in the game

-Max breast size: D-cup


	2. The Summoner's Guardians!

Their Dreams: A Summoner and a Shinobi

0

Naruto x Yuna

0

Story Start

0

The massive avian was rather large, though far from the largest creature he had seen. The Winged fiend seemed to observed the before suddenly crowing loudly. On instinct Naruto let the kunai he drew fly.

The Garuda roared in pain as the kunai sunk into the soft flesh of the creature's underbelly. He rushed a head, exhibiting swiftness of a seasoned warrior. The monstrous avian growled, before lunging toward the shinobi, meeting those fearless cerulean eyes. The Garuda was surprised when nothing was caught between its bladed jaws and another piercing pain suddenly ripped through its lower body.

Using the momentum he gained from the dash Naruto flung himself up and above the creature. He attempted to finish the creature off with a swift Rasengan only for the injured creature to swiftly move to the side. The creature inhaled and let out a powerful wail, causing an ear pierce scream to vibrate through Naruto's ear drums.

His body collapsed to the ground as he found himself contending with a tense headache. Seeing an opportunity to go for a kill the Garuda raised his powerful talons and began flying at Naruto. The creature's feet only met with staff, his attack blocked by the island's summoner. The Garuda flapped his wings and took off, causing the summoner to be knocked back by the force of the creature's power, rendering her unconscious.

Naruto recovered from the creature's sudden assault on his senses. He was not going to give this creature a chance to catch him off guard again. Bringing out his hands together he began channeling his chakra. The creature went for another attack, but despite how swift the flier was Naruto was faster. With a single heave he pierced the Blade of Wind into the creature's throat. He yanked back; blood and organs he didn't recognize fell out of the whole the creature's throat. Naruto dropped to the ground, his feet leaving deep grooves into the sand. The creature dropped down onto the ground, letting out awkward garbled squawks, its dying body fluttering before finally becoming unmoving. It soon exploded into a shower of smoky like wisps, colorful array of different colors compromised of what was once the corpse of the creature.

Naruto's attention turned to the unconscious summoner. He walked over to the young woman. She definitely wasn't an adept fighter, but what she did took courage. It was rather foolish as well, but it was always difficult to define the exact line between the two.

A dull roar sounded suddenly rocked the tranquility. Naruto looked up and saw something, or someone, leaping from the thick foliage of the trees. It looked like another creature, but humanoid. It was tall, more so than Naruto, covered from head to toe in dense, light blue fur. It had yellow cat-like eyes, and his face or at least what he assumed was and he also had blue hands, and feet were those of a beast. He had long white hair falling from the top of his head, and he held a tall, sharp spear. Atop his head was a white stub, perhaps some sort of horn, and his muscles bulged from beneath his fur. The spear and the strange sort of clothing that he wore made him look like a warrior beast.

He let out a thunderous roar, than lunged at Naruto, spear pointed. Naruto jumped out of the way of the spear. The creature was relentless, switching before downward or upward strikes. Naruto countered by quickly creating two kagebunshin to draw the creature's attention.

The creature came to a stop as he seemed to glow with a powerful aura. He opened his mouth as a stream of fire erupted from his mouth. Both clones were instantly roasted as the original took to the sky. He drew his hand back as he began forming a Rasengan. Though, he wasn't able to complete the attack, as he heard the sound of something being struck. His vision turned to that of a yellow and blue ball soaring through the sky.

Naruto turned just in time to catch the offending object in time. His teeth grit as his arm was suddenly yanked back by the force behind the ball. He dropped just right of the beast and he back flipped to dodge the blue man's attack.

Two newcomers had entered the field. The first was deeply tanned, tall and bulky in muscle tone. His outfit was that of bright yellow suspender shirts with his left arm a huge customized armguard. His hair was that of a deep ginger in color, spiked up high with a crest at the front; the whole lot was being held back by a thick blue bandanna. "I don't know who ya are, but you're going to pay for attacking Yuna."

The other was a woman, the most unusual dressed one that Naruto had ever seen. She had long, long, black hair in several braids. She was tall and pale, with a heavily-made up face. Her face seemed to fall in a natural-looking frown. Her dress was baffling. It was long, so long it dragged on the floor, and violet, the edges and hem lined in lace. The neck was lined in beige fur. Her arms were folded across her tightly-corseted chest; her bony hands had talon-like finger nails, painted a violet to match her dress and make-up. But the strangest thing about this woman was the fact that she held some sort of doll. It was small and white, yet it looked hastily-made with only brown thread "X's" for eyes and a thin expressionless mouth. No doubt, it was creepy. She was more concerned with tending to the unconscious summoner.

"I didn't attack anyone!" Naruto argued, but his statement wasn't paid any heed. The blue beast took the air, leaping into the air with an impressive height, attempting to bring the spear down onto Naruto who quickly dodged. As a result a small crater was formed by the impact. "We were attacked by a giant flying creature."

"That's enough!"

Naruto's combatants ceased their attack at once. Naruto turned his attention to where the woman in black was, who was helping up Yuna. "Please, don't fight anymore. Naruto-san wasn't the one who attacked me. It was a fiend."

"Sorry about that Yah!" the man replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Honest mistake."

"I suppose I can understand how one could have interpreted the situation." Naruto replied with a forced smile. "I hope it wouldn't be too much trouble if I can find lodging within your village for a few days? My trip to this island wasn't exactly too relaxing." Naruto suggested with a hint of hopefulness. To his surprise it was the woman in black that spoke first.

"We will see if there is lodging at the Inn. On the way you can explain how you made your way here." The metal buckles that hung at the front of her dress, and almost in front of her feet, jingled with each step. Naruto couldn't help but wonder how someone could maneuver in such an outfit.

"I come from a place far away; in my home village we tended to tend to keep to ourselves except when it came to take odd jobs to earn money. I'm a combat specialist and I was making my way around the world where I met a rather devoted Yevonite. She told me she sensed something great within me and suggested I become a guardian to a summoner." It was a spin on the truth, but it wasn't like he could up and casually mention he was from another world.

"What was your village like?" Yuna asked, wanting to learn more about the mysterious new comer.

"Rather busy, it…was a close-knit community. Though time changes things." He remarked with a bitter remembrance.

"So what is the name of your village?" Wakka asked as Naruto answered 'Konoha' without thinking. "I never heard of any place called Konoha."

"It's rather secluded." Naruto answered. "It's a sect of areas deep out of sea that one has to trouble themselves with several days of voyage to find. Makes it easier to avoid Sin." He bluffed, hoping he hadn't given himself away. Now that he thought about it, he didn't know all that much of the creature.

"Makes sense," Wakka replied with a nod and folded his arms. "Sin's attracted to large populations. Which is why places like Besaid, hardly ever have to worry about Sin. It's practically unheard of him attacking small settlements. Though considering Sin has been sticking to the water this past cycle, being stuck on an island can also have its disadvantages."

"To be honest, I don't know that much about Sin. It's not a topic brought up in my community often. We do our best to focus more on the positive aspects of life." His naivety in Sin's ways was covered at least, but he would need to discover more information about the other aspects of Spira in order to cover himself.

Finally they had happened upon the village. The village consisted of about fifteen shacks, filled with a tropical rainbow of colors, varying from an emerald green to a scarlet red. As Naruto was led by he was able to glimpse into the shacks with his keen eye. He saw rusted red with dust wrapping their round framework, knick-knacks spread over tall wardrobes, with other assortment of trinkets. Colored sea shells of ocean and forest adornments with old tomes, quilted rugs and mats and what seemed to be ceremonial masks. There were coffee tables, what looked like kitchens, and small bottled concoctions.

"So Naruto, you never played Blitzball before?"

Naruto shakes his head no and says, "I've never even heard of it."

Wakka shakes his head and says, "Man, you don't know what you are missing. It is the best game ever. I'm the Captain of the team Besaid Aurochs. We've been to tournaments and games, but eh, we never won one."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I've never been a part of a team when it came to sporting events, so I don't know that much about it." As Naruto paused and thought about it, what was he supposed to do after Sin? How would he support himself long term? Back when he was a shinobi he never had to worry about that, but now, he no longer had mission pay or the support of his village to fall back on. "Does your team have a Nin-a belief that they follow."

Wakka stops and answers, "Well, it is to do our best. Even if we never won a game, if we always do that, we can go home happy, ya."

Naruto nods and says, "Well, your motto is noble, but it isn't inspiring. As the captain, you should be inspiring your men to succeed. If you don't expect to win, how can they be motivated to truly give it their all if they don't expect to do anything else, but lose?"

Wakka glanced at the blond, "Victory, ya? I guess that could work out."

"Yo Brooother!" someone shouted from ahead, waving their hands. The person definitely looked like Wakka. Tan skin, dark red hair, but he wasn't as muscular as Wakka. The man ran over to the group. "Lulu, Lady Yuna."

Naruto was surprised when the dark woman's demeanor seemed to change. It was something he had picked up on during his last few months in Konoha. Not everyone in Konoha could be trusted, many traitors who acted as informants for Akatsuki had to be weeded out. Even one of his most trusted friends, had met his hand by these people and was replaced for who knew how long and he hadn't even noticed. Since that revelation Naruto swore he would never allow someone to trick him like that again. "Name's Chappu Bro." the young man introduced himself. "We don't get visitors often, well besides Summoners and their guardians who come to pray at the temple."

"I'm Naruto." he seemed nice enough.

"He's going to be joining our team." Wakka boasted, clamping his hand on Naruto's shoulders. "You should see the way this guy moves. Those Luca Goers won't know what hit them."

"Is that the only thing your mind is wrapped around? Blitzball!" Lulu remarked with a withering gaze. Wakka shirked back at the woman's gaze. He decided not to speak anymore lest he angered the Black Mage.

She turned her attention towards Naruto. "You'll be joining us for dinner, won't you? Tomorrow morning Wakka can give you a tour of the island." Unbeknownst to Lulu, Yuna who was to her side and out of sight, wanted to say something but promptly closed her mouth and shied away from it. Chappu though, saw this and cut in.

"Actually Lu, Wakka and I promised the Crusaders we help them move some things."

"We did?" Wakka cluelessly remarked. "I don't remember…" he continued only to be cut off by his brother.

"You really are forgetful Nii-san." Chappu than began to ponder with an exaggerated expression. "I know!" he suddenly exclaimed. "Maybe Yuna can show him around?" he suggested as Yuna softly gasped, hiding her hand with her mouth as she looked towards the ground.

"I have no problem." Naruto stated. "In fact, am I wrong to assume you're a summoner Yuna-san?" He asked as the young woman softly rubbed her hands.

"I'm more of an apprentice summoner. I have a way to go before I'm a summoner." Soundlessly in thought an inaudible sigh escaped her delicate lips.

"I would still be honored." He replied. When he first laid his eyes on her, he could see that she was filled of indecision and doubt. Something within him was driving him to want and help her though. Mainly, because she was choosing to take on a burden to better this world even if it meant her death. That took a lot of inner strength and courage and that endeared him to her quite a bit. "If you don't mind Yuna-san." At the sound of his voice she looked up at him. For the first time he really noticed her attractiveness.

Her shoulder-length brunette hair not to mention her soft features gave her an enchanting look thanks to the rays of the setting sun. Overall he had a great figure, something his rather lonely life never gave him time to fully appreciate. Another thing he was going to make up for in this new life. He was going to look for love and enjoy himself.

"I'd be honored." She answered. At the very least things would be a little bit more interesting around Besaid now.


	3. Bonding and Training!

Their Dreams: A Summoner and a Shinobi  
0  
Naruto x Yuna  
0  
Story Start  
0  
The tour that Yuna gave him didn't last long. Besaid wasn't that large of an island, let alone the village province. Naruto took the time to ask about every tidbit of information he could gain about the world. Phrasing his question in a way where the subject was approached about wanting to learn more about exact details. Like instead of coming out and asking about what a summoner was or what it entailed, he asked about the differences of summoners who were born in other details and what the training detailed.

He played the forgetful card and Yuna was more than kind enough to give him a refresher course. The two found themselves down at the beach by the end of the tour.

"The wind, it's nice." Yuna said as she ran her fingers through her hair. The cool breeze of the ocean always felt nice, especially during the hot summer season. From what she could remember from her childhood the summers in Bevelle were much hotter.

"Yuna-san, why is being a summoner the choice you decided to go with? Why is it important to you?" he asked as Yuna turned to him, on the edge of indecision there was an answer but something seemed to stop her from answering.

Yuna knew what the teachings taught her to say. Because she must and it was a summoner's duty. The Summoners brought the Calm. But in her heart that was not the way she would put it.

"Because I would have no one else die at Sins hand. If I were to defeat Sin, even if only for a little while, the people of Spira could sleep soundly. There would be more joy in Spira, if only for a little while... That in and of itself is "worth it", I think..."

A smile graced Naruto's face. "That is noble. If you're to be a summoner, than I will gladly be your Guardian."

"I would like that very much." She answered.

"Maybe I can show you a bit of hand to hand combat techniques?" he suggested. He would have moved closer, but his ears picked up the sound of breathing. He didn't need to look to check who it was. It was the Ronso Kimarhi who was vigilantly watching over Yuna. As Yuna explained he had been watching over her since she was a child, in fact he was the one who brought her to Besaid. All he knew though that he didn't want to be on the wrong end of the protective guardian's staff.

"I...do you really think so?" she asked, indecisive. "I mean, summoner abilities aren't tied to physical combat."

"Then why not change things up?" he suggested as some seagulls flew overhead. "Its important to always cover your combat weaknesses. Like that fight with that bird creature. You don't want to have something like that to occur again."

"I suppose you're right." she agreed. "Can you hold on a second?" she asked as she began walking ahead.  
"Yuna-san?" Naruto asked, raising his eyebrow in interest.

She turned, quickly lifting her head and smiled. "I'm just going to speak for Kimarhi for a moment. I don't want him to get the wrong idea, and come beat you up!" Yuna said as she giggled. Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, that would be for the best." he remarked as he patiently waited for her to return. "Alright, we won't be doing anything extensive today. I'm going to go over a brief run through of many things. The first is the stance. " he said as he waved her over. "Now mirror my moves," he said, "Feet at shoulder length apart and arms facing forward," he continued to instruct her, only to stop and correct her stance. "To be honest I can't say this stance will be too effective against these fiends of yours, I'm used to fighting human opponents, but we'll extend and mend your stances to fight these creatures in time." he said as Yuna nodded. "One of the most important aspects is balance. This stance can help with balance, if by chance you do lose your balance even for a second you can kiss your ass goodbye as the enemy will probably kill you."

Yuna's eyes widened, she paled slightly and gulped. She wasn't used to such bluntness. The fact that she could be killed so easily never entered her mind. Suddenly a shout erupted from Naruto's mouth and he made a motion to strike. Yuna gasped and stumbled back, landing on her rear where a sharp pain elicited from the fall.

"There's no time for you to daydream." he chided. "Hesitation can get you kill. You must be ready at all times." he said as he waited for Yuna to pick herself up.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto shook his head. "If you have time to apologize you have time to focus. You're going to have to learn to be a bit more Aggressive Yuna-san. You can't stand back and defend yourself all the time. If Guardians are the protectors I'm guessing they're the attackers. Though always defending yourself isn't smart, it'll get you killed. If the enemy picks up on your fear they will become bold, they will gain a mental advantage over you. So now, come and strike me," he beckoned the girl who seemed to be rooted in her spot. "I'll stick right to this spot. Don't worry about injuring me, I'm used to injuries."

Yuna took a moment to compose herself. She was still a bit hesitant, but she knew she would have to fight. She needed to become stronger. It would be the only way she could defeat SIN. So she charged, only for the blond to sway, grab her wrist, and flipped her onto her backside. She was stunned, it took her a few moments to piece together what happened. "You...you said you were going to stick to that spot!" she couldn't believe the blond tricked her like that.

"I didn't leave my spot, but you're being a bit naive." he playfully poked at her. "Do not expect your enemies to play fair. Not everyone can be trusted Yuna-san. You have to be willing to do anything in order to fight. The knife edge of either hand, the heel of your hands, your fingers folded at the second knuckle, your boot, your elbow, your knees, your teeth, your fore finger and second finger forming a "V" shape, and your fist. These body parts alone are some of the most powerful weapons you can use. There might be a time where you lose your staff or can not fight in any other method. Being able to use these methods of attack might by you a few seconds where otherwise you would perish."

It continued on until the sun began to set. Yuna was tired, slightly bruised, and dirty, but she felt in the long run it would be worth.

"Hey you two! Time for bed, ya?" Wakka shouted at the two from the other side of the field.

"Goodnight Naruto." Yuna said, placing her hand on his arm as she walked by, doing her best not to kill over in exhaustion.

"Hey, I think you may have went overboard, ya?" Wakka asked as he approached him. Naruto had sent a clone ahead of time to inform Lulu and Wakka so they wouldn't need to be overly concerned.

"I highly doubt the fiends are going to care for Yuna's comfort when the pilgrimage." he acknowledged. He quickly changed the subject."Wakka...I need to ask you something very important."

"Shoot."

"Well, I with to become a guardian. One of Yuna's guardians once she becomes a Summoner. I know it's a lot to ask but its the path I wish to follow."

"It's a lot of work. But I just can't say you can be a guardian like that. You need skills, power, confidence, and you need to protect Yuna even at the cost of ones life. I can test you if you want to become one." Wakka said.

"I see. Then teach me. I'm ready. " Naruto told him.

"I'll see what I can do." Wakka said then walked off. Naruto decided it was time to get some training in. It was time to see if the nature of this world had any effect on his Senjutsu.

00000

Chapter End

00000

I decided to keep my Author's Note Brief. I have developed a Group on Deviantart called Naruto and Beauties or Naruto and His Beauties. Its under the Profile name TheKyuubi16 so go there to join my group, see my favorites images and stuff like that.

I've also started adding my stories to Deviantart as well. I'm still looking for artists and stuff. Story board artists, programmers, and stuff like that would be appreciated for the game and for YourFanfiction.

I also have have a Wiki, created by Xamusel, yourfanfiction wiki. Essentially it works like Naruto Fanon Wiki so join us when you can. Add your biographies, jutsu, and original characters.


	4. Apprenticeship!

Their Dreams: A Summoner and a Shinobi  
0  
Naruto x Yuna  
0  
Story Start  
0

Besaid Island was an impressive expanse of beauty. The journey along the further outstretch of the island consisted of beaten pathways leading to several seaside formations which passed under several waterfalls. The central regions of the small island led him past decaying machina structures which flanked the beaten pathway beyond the waterfalls, rusted through and dominated with the overgrown of the local vegetation.  
Since Naruto proved that he was physically adept, his initial part of guardian training was catching him up on fiend types and effective combat practices.

"Dingo's are fast, but pretty weak. A good strike should do them in."

Naruto had come along with Chappu, Lulu, and Wakka. The younger of the tan brothers revealed his weapon. It was a longsword, with a hook design the blade was as beautiful as it was dangerous. It seemed to be made of a cerulean crystal substance. Was the matter of crystal durable enough to last against any matter of creature? What about the weight? Was it practical for endurance battles?

The hand guard gave off the appearance of a reptilian creature, maybe a dragon with its grip wrapped in brown material, and a red ribbon hanging from the pommel area. Water bubbles seem to exude from the blade, showing off a water affinity. Naruto watched as the blade sliced the wolf's skull. Soon afterwards the creature collapsed to the ground. Rainbow colored wisps soon floated from the dead body of the creature. The body of the wolf had faded into a washed out looking color. "Your turn now bro."

Several wolves came rushing out. The animals were already bearing their teeth as they prepared to lunge. It was hardly a battle; these wolf- like creatures were no more threatening to Naruto then dogs. A solid blow to the neck with his foot was more than enough to easily snap the neck of one. Digging his heel into the ground Naruto spun and grabbing the scruff of the neck of the other and rammed into the ground with enough force to crush its skull. Dust kicked up from the impact, lightly clouding his sandals mixing in with the bits of fur that scraped off from the attack.

"Not bad!" Wakka praised while more colorful wisps rose from the other corpse. "Your quick and efficient, but not all fiends will be that easy to take out!" As he said this, a bird with a mean, sharp beak and cruel talons flapped up, obviously intent on harming them. "A flier! My kind of customer!" He brought out a spare blitzball and threw it with all his might at the bird. A sharp crack resounded through the air as its head flopped back on a limp neck. An interesting method, but it worked.

They continued the journey throughout the isles. The sound of the waterfall filled his ears as a rainbow shimmered above the sky from the frothy spray. Soon enough a dark blue, shimmering jelly glob slithered in front of them. Wakka looked worried. "That...looks like trouble."

Naruto let several kunai flew form his pouch. The sharp knives shot straight into the globular monster, but no damaged seemed to be done. The metal objects floated around in its ooze. "Damn, this is going to be annoying."

"You got to use magic against them ya know." Chappu remarked. "Only magic works against it. If you can't beat it, use an element of magic they don't like!"

"So you use an element they're weak too?" he asked. The only magic he knew of was the one Yuna was learning from a former summoner, and that was the white magic.

Lulu stepped forward from where she had been watching from the side line. "These Flans are water types, so they're weak against Lightning. The elements effectiveness depends on opposite elemental properties. So Fire is strong against Ice just as Ice is strong against Fire. The same with Lightning and Water opposing each other." She lectured. Lulu turned attention to the fiend, raising her hand over her head, drawing sparkling energy around it, and thrust it towards the fiend. A lightning bolt struck the fiend down easily.

"Every two weeks Lulu and I join the crusaders on clearing the paths so merchants can safely travel to and from the supply ships. You should join us and gain some experience in fighting fiends." Wakka suggested.

Naruto didn't say anything, but just nodded. He was beginning to wrap his head around how this world worked. The Crusaders were essentially like genin and chunin. They were the bulk of the fighting force against Sin, using weapons, tactics, and such while Guardians and Summoners had special abilities like Magic and Summoning, essentially making them Jounin while the religious leaders were tactical Kages. The Crusader's operations, defending villages and such from Sin acted like the border guards corps had acted back in Konoha. The trip back was relevantly quiet.

Noon had long since passed by the time they returned. The next part of Naruto's routine would be gaining knowledge. He was directing to the temple, which unlike the rest of the village was constructed of material asserted a permanent status.

Naruto entered the circular chamber and looked around. His cerulean eyes scanned statues and infrastructure, taking in everything he was seeing. He rarely encountered temples during his shinobi career. There were several villagers present in the temple, probably farmers and fishermen by the appearance of their clothing. Having gathered themselves around the interior walls, each of them were kneeling devoutly before the various statues positioned on elevated platforms, probably designed to represent either lesser saints and prophets.

As Naruto looked around the stone works and carved statues he began drawing parallels began the monument and the Hokage monument. These statues of figures dressed in armors and chanting figures were in honor of this world heroes and deities.

There were three doorways around the distant side of the main chamber, one imposing stone doorway taking precedence upon the isolated stairway while the others were positioned on either side of the platform. He stepped closer to the larger statues, their imposing height and greater detail seemed to authenticate a greater importance or honor.

He wasn't a scholar or into art, he didn't do how much effort was put into these memorials. His awe could only be expressed with wide, examining eyes and an exhale escaping his lips. He went over to an old priest, dressed in multicolored robes of honey colored yellow, jewel violet, and lime green. He had a graying beard, balding head, and was hunched over slightly. His wrinkles were an indication of decades long age and knowledge, his steps slow yet relaxed.

Doing the prayer that he was taught, Naruto greeted the priest. "Apprentice Guardian Uzumaki Naruto." He said as he waited for the Head Priest's reply. Naruto knew he was trusted among the villagers. From what he gathered form their hushed wizards, they were pegging him as a bastard child of Al Bhed or other such whispers. Villagers letting their prejudices cloud their judgment only for him to be treated with disdain and coldness. Wow, as if he hadn't encountered something like this before.

Of all the nostalgic callbacks and experiences, this was not something he missed. "They are indeed impressive." The man stated. Naruto's attention drifted off to the man as he began answering, unanswered questions and thoughts that flickered from Naruto's eyes and hung on the edge of lips.

"Eight years have passed since Lord Braska was honored as High Summoner, and now we have received a statue for our temple."

Naruto offered no initial response to the older man's attempt toward conversation, quickly realizing that the priest understood his position as somebody that was unfamiliar to the small island. Besaid was a small island; it didn't have anything in terms of tourist potential. As Wakka informed him early, Besaid's visitors mostly consisted of cargo ships or summoners who come to pray at the temple.

"You have lot to learn young one. If you're here expecting glory or riches I suggest you turn around now and dismiss such foolish thoughts of grandeur or riches. Being a summoner is an arduous and dangerous journey. Guardians, just as often as their summoners' parish on this journey."

Naruto picked up on the hidden intent on his words. This was not a job for glory hounds of the like. "I am a man of my word and I pledge my life to Apprentice Summoner Yuna. My life, will be her instrument, to finish the cycle of Sin once and for all."

"Bold words boy, naive, but not too outspoken." The priest said with a shake of his head. "Though I do admit many of us share your feelings. Maybe now, after all this time, we have repented for our transgressions."

"I'm afraid my home town is far away from the majority of Spira. We have lived in solitude away from Sin's influence so there is much for me to learn."

"If only others shared your enthusiasm. Though rejoice experience and educations are some of our most powerful tools outside of prayer." the old priest murmured before motioning toward the western doorway "The temples library contain several books that might prove useful in refreshing your knowledge on the world around you. You are welcome to research at your leisure, with Yevon's blessing, you might mold yourself into a fine guardian like the likes of Sir Auron."

"Thank you." Naruto hesitantly performed the prayer gesture; his survival instincts insisted that he enlighten himself upon this mysterious world. Naruto made his way past several children, dressed in similar multicolored robes of the priest. Naruto looked around the small library of the temple. A normal man would have probably taken six months, even with extensive reading to read through and understand the material, but he was no normal man, he concluded with a triumph smirk. With a hand gesture he began pulling out his chakra, washing over him like a cool breeze it externalized and formed enough copies to fill the room.

The finished product of his technique resulted in the chakra and the chemicals of his body causing a reaction in the air and producing clouds of smoke that shrouded his summoned, shadow doppelgangers. The most soon faded as dozens of identical copies of Naruto flooded the ruin. By the dozen they were directed to categories to begin the intensive study session. In a matter of a few weeks he would have everything memorized.

Night fall soon came as he absorbed more and more knowledge out the religion of Yevon. The closest to spiritual entities that he experienced related to the Sage of Six Paths. The Bijuu, Gedo Mazo, the Shinigami. The last of them being the closest to an ethereal all powerful entity that watched over everything.

The more Naruto read the more he began to think. If Yu Yevon was real, was he responsible for Sin like the Yevonites seemed to be hinting at? If so, why was he punishing people for the actions of those almost a thousand years ago? That was something he mentally filed away later to think about. All and all he noticed all to well the religion and political meanings behind what he was reading. It was funny how Kakashi's few months of mental conditioning and wwas doing more for him than the several years of physical training.

Further reading into the material enlightened him to whom he prematurely connected to the Kage status. The four second-seat officials following one unrivaled authority, known throughout the world as the four Maesters and the Grand Maester. Below these five dominant individuals were the High Priests that represented their native temples and communities governed by democratically elected officials with the regular priests below them.  
The summoners were separate traveling priests and priestess that underwent the pilgrimages with the lowest of this religious hierarchy were the acolytes who performed the lesser duties.

_"The Cloister of Trials are which the apprentice summoner must pass through before reaching the Chamber of the Fayth, where they will proceed to pray for the blessing of Yevon. Should their prayer be heard, their apprenticeship is brought to an end and they are officially recognized as a fully-fledged summoner."_

By the time Naruto exited the temple the sun began to set. The mixture of orange and yellow that painted the sky with the ocean in the background was a setting he was going to have to get used. The smell of sea along with tropical flowers filled his nostril. "Hey Yuna." he greeted, startling her as she exited the temple.

"You surprised me." she gasped as he chuckled.

"Sorry, it wasn't my attention." he said as Yuna diverted her gaze. He couldn't help but chuckle at the bashful girl.

"Would you care to join me for a walk? After all that reading, I could use a stretch."

"I suppose that would be okay." she relented. The two of them walked in relative silence as they made their way to the cliff-side. "Pretty..." she whispered sitting neatly on the edge of a cliff, peering at the sunset.

"Yeah." he agreed, going silent for a few seconds. "Yuna, why do you think Sin keeps coming back?"

Yuna fell silent for a moment, before answering the answer the teachings taught her.

"Sin is...our punishment for our vanity. And it will not go away until we've atoned."

"What vanity can newborn infants have? What about the innocent children who are simply just living their lives?" the more Naruto read and learned, the more he was convinced their was something more to it. "If Sin indiscriminately kills, don't you think its odd that children or those who try to live humble and simple lives are punished as well?"

"I...I don't know." Yuna didn't have any answer for the blond. She had never considered such a thing. She was merely following the teachings as it was the only way to stop Sin, even if just for a little while. For people being able to sleep peacefully without fear was something worth fighting for.

"It's ok." he quickly dismissed. Next chance he got, he would question the fate.

"How is your apprentice's test going?" she asked him.

"Its going well. How about you? Have you've been learning anything?" he asked as Yuna nodded.

"I have been learning White Magic from the priestess by the name of Lady Garnet." she began, as the two of them simply enjoyed each other's company and talked until it was time for supper.


	5. Chappu's Departure!

Their Dreams: A Summoner and a Shinobi  
0  
Naruto x Yuna  
0  
Dedication Notice  
0  
This chapter is dedicated to Kotetsu Bushido who is pretty much my primary reason for updating this chapter so soon. Mainly for the review I gotten. The better the reviews, the sooner I'm motivated.

0  
Story Start  
0

A well-built man with flaming red hair sipped at his drink casually, green eyes scanning the bar. He was here for more important matters-an exclusive meeting with a man he hoped would be joining him soon. He had spotted him with the daughter of High Summoner Braska the other day.

Over the course of the last few days the man watched the fighter closely. Yes he realized he would be a perfect addition to the team. Well-built, and strong-willed. He was young, but he was rather skilled. It was rare to see him without Yuna, he was like Kimarahi in that regard but more talkative and without being blue.

He had strode up to him, and asked kindly if he could speak to him—alone. The blond gave him a curious look before deciding to see what the man wanted.

"The Crusaders are growing quickly, and I think you would be a nice addition."

"Just like that?" the blond suspiciously asked.

"Well I am the Captain, what I say goes."

The blond shook his head. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"It isn't only Summoners who also die if this cycle continues. Their guardians often don't come back either. You have your whole life ahead of you."

"This isn't open to discussion." Naruto remarked. "I made a promise to Yuna that I would become her guardian. I will stay by her side." he said as he walked out of the bar.

The jingle of an opening door awoke him from his deep thoughts. Ah, there he was. With auburn colored hair and dark tawny skin, he quickly strode over to the table, nodding at a waiter as he passed. The waiter smiled gleefully at his request.

"I've been waiting." The man stated coolly as the young man sat down. They talked it out, as the young man decided to join the Crusaders.

"I see...so is that why you want to join the Crusaders?" the man finally asked. The blond gave his reasons for not joining, so why did this man join.

"I love Lu, ya know and being with your girl is good..." He stopped here for a moment, trying to think of the right words. "But keeping Sin away from her is better."

The man was impressed and nodded his head. "Truer words have never been spoken, my friend. Welcome aboard, mate." He said, sticking out his hand to the Besaid man. His mouth opened in shocked surprise.

"Thank you, sir." the man finally choked out.

The red-haired leader let out a small chuckle. "Call me Luzzu, everyone does."

Elsewhere Naruto was being attended to by Yuna. "So yeah, I think I might be ruling out fire." he said as Yuna was casting the cure spell on Naruto's hand. The former had just started his training in elemental enchanted weapons. Enchanters were highly skilled craftsman trained in both weapons making and magical arts. They were able to combine magic and even parts of fiend to make special effects on items. The most skilled enchanters could even make armors resistant against the elements and other effects.

"Maybe, you just need a bit more practice?" she said as she finished the spell.

"Yeah, maybe!" he said as they made there way back to the village. Naruto then heard something that scared him.  
"I was thinking you would learn a trade, not go off and get yourself killed!"

First of all, the voice belonged to Lulu. That on its own was scary enough, you don't make a habit of pissing off someone that could freeze your face off. Two, she was shouting. Lulu didn't shout.

"How many more people have to die? Summoners and Guardians have been fighting against Sin for a thousand years now, ya? I can't just sit by while you go off with Summoner Zeke while you go off to fight Sin."

"We...we should go." Yuna urged him. Chappu and Lulu were having a spat and she didn't want to intrude.

"I...okay." he relented as he let Yuna lead him away. It wouldn't be long until they learned about Chappu joining the crusaders. Thing became tense between Wakka-Chappu-Lulu as a result from this. Though, despite it all, even if they didn't like his decision, his friends were going to stand by him.

They were all down at the dock, seeing Chappu off. "Well Kimarahi, we never talked much, but you know, take care." he bid the silent catman goodbye as he turned to the others. "You guys...don't be so sad. I'm going to make it back. "

"Hey, Chappu! You'd better be leaving soon, ya? You don't want to miss your boat."

"Yeah, you're right, Wakka," he said, brushing past Lulu. "Lulu, I'm going to make it back to you. I promise."

Lulu couldn't describe her emotions at that point. She wanted to lash out, scream at him, plead for Chappu not to go, but she knew it was useless. Chappu was probably the most stubborn person she had ever met, well, besides Wakka probably.

"Just...come back to me." she simply said.

"I will, that's a promise." he said as wrapped his arms around Lulu and kissed her. After it was over he turned his attention to Yuna and Naruto.

"Take care Yuna, stay out of trouble."

"I will!" she replied with a nod.

"You too bro. Look after everyone while I'm gone."

"I will, just don't die out there." Naruto couldn't help but feel this was a bad idea, but this was Chappu's choice and he wanted to respect the man's wishes.

"Hey, you forgot your sword!" Wakka called out.

Chappu stopped in his tracks. He turned slowly back to his brother. Wakka was standing there, holding the sword out to him: the symbol of their brotherhood bond.

"No. I didn't forget," he said honestly.

"Wha?" Wakka asked, puzzled.

"I… thought I'd be better off… " he trailed off rather uneasily, knowing one he finished his brother was going to explode. "Using one of the weapons on the site."

"Machina?!" Wakka demanded.

"Yes," said Chappu, sounding ashamed.

"Chappu." if it was possible, Lulu had paled even more. "Machina is against the teachings. Surely you must be joking."

"But, it makes sense. What good is a sword going to do against a monster like sin? Yeah, Machina are forbidden, but they're powerful. Maybe we might finally be able to beat sin with them."

"But, Sin is our punishment for the bad things we do. If we go against Yevon's teachings, isn't that bad?" Wakka questioned.

"And how long will we be continued to punish? A Year? Hundreds? Thousands! Something has to be done, we can't sit around while Sin destroys anymore families." the troubled faces of his friends spoke otherwise.

"There is nothing to worry about. I'll come back in one piece. Just you see guys, things will work out. Come on everyone, Lu, smile."

Lulu faked a smile. She would never do that for anyone but him.

"That's more like it. When I come back we'll have a big party and we'll win that championship. Though they'll be plenty of time to talk about that later. I have to hurry!"

Chappu picked up his bag and rushed off down the hill. Wakka looked down at the sword in his hand. Despite his strong belief in Yevon, he couldn't give his brother a lecture on the truth. Lulu just stood. No words would escape her lips. In another world, the two would have underwent many trials. A result of Chappu being unable to fufill his promise.

Though, this wasn't that story.

Men were screaming at each other, pulling cannons to the shore. Sin was coming. Battalions of people ran past us both and we tried to stick together. As always the monstrous creature always left destruction in its wake. As always the creature had sent fiends to attack the area.

"Fire! Keep them to the shore! Give them no quarter!" one of the commanding officers shouted. Rifles and canons were fired. Explosions echoed throughout the area. Men were being tossed aside, limbs ripped off by teeth and fatal blows struck by claws.

Chappu never realized just how horrible it was to see people die around him. He had seen the aftermath, but seeing men tore alive right in front of him was different.

"Beclem! We need some back-up over here!"

"Shit! Nooj and the others are down! There's just too many of them!"

Bullets continued to fire as dog-like and imp like creatures fell one by one. Pyreflies erupted from there bodies as shell like creatures began to rush at them by the dozens. Bullets proved useless against the tough shells of the creatures. Using their rock like bodies they rammed into into crusaders, easily shattering the bones of their bodies on impact. Those who were unlucky to be knocked over had their skulls caved in.

Sin appeared to grow tired of the squabble as it began to draw in some energy. A red like beam erupted from the creature's mouth and for the Crusaders, everything went black.

00  
Chapter End  
00

This chapter served two purposes. Slight X-2 cameos and a bridge between the original material and a time skip. The next chapter will pretty much be Naruto and Yuna's relationship blossoming and then finally getting up to the point where the game would start. Either way, hope you guys been enjoying the chapter.  
Anyway, so what are your thoughts?

Do you think Chappu is...Dead or Alive? Give your thoughts on why and support your evidence.


	6. Yuna's Birthday!

Their Dreams: A Summoner and a Shinobi

0

Naruto x Yuna

0  
Dedication Notice  
0

This chapter is also dedicated to Kotetsu Bushido who is pretty much my primary reason for updating this chapter so soon.

0  
Story Start  
0

It was her Yuna's birthday and a lively one at that. Solemn island music was being performed by several musicians. There were flashing lights and people dancing and drinking about the village.

''Heeeeeeey! Where you been birthday girl!" one of the female party-goers loudly called out with a giggle.  
Hearing that Naruto turned to where the girl was indicating. He had been waiting for Yuna to arrive after several of the guests insisted on dragging Yuna away to present her a present. Naruto had concluded it must have been clothing that they insisted she showed off.

"What in Yevon!" only Wakka's exclamation could be heard over the silence that overtook Naruto. There were hushed whispers among many of the party-goers and for good reason.

"Yu...I...wow." Naruto stammered, unable to find the words. He was blushing and staring like an idiot. Yuna had her hair in an up-style sort of do with a rainbow colored seashell in her hair along with a shortened version of her usual violet skirt with slits in the side and lack of usual undershirt in favor of a black mini-dress with a slanted him over said skirt.

"Knock him dead girl!" One of the islanders shouted.

"Go get your man!" another girl added as the two of them began to blush crimson.

"You look amazing." Naruto finally found the words, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't look...weird or anything?" she tentatively asked.

"No, of course not. Its not your usual style, but then again I think you'd look cute in anything."

"I can't believe they convinced Yuna to where that. Poor girl is probably going to die of embarrassment." Wakka chuckled incredulously. Wakka turned, expecting some sort of comment from Lulu, even for her to chastise him, bu she had remained silent. Ever since they got news of what happened with Chappu, things had changed. "Lulu?"

"What?" she suddenly answered, almost sharply. "She wasn't going to stay a little girl forever and I'm not just talking about her matter of dress either."

"Is it wise for us not to put a stop to it? Its only going to hurt them in the long wrong." while Wakka had no problems with Naruto personally, he dropped a hint or two indicating he didn't think it was wise for him to get involved with Yuna, especially considering what befell the fate of summoners.

"They are old enough to make their own decisions Wakka. Do you have the heart to tell Yuna she shouldn't open her heart up to love?" she questioned as Wakka looked uneasy. When it came to these kind of things, Wakka couldn't help but be, as Chappu would put it, a harmless teddy bear.

They watched as Naruto let a hesitant Yuna to the dance floor. The music began to change the lights dimmed. The band was playing a song composed by a Hypello Band nearly a thousand years ago after Lady Yunalesca defeated Sin, titled, 'A New Era'.

"I'm not much of a dancer, but I promise not to step on your toes." Naruto admitted as a smile formed on Yuna's face.

"Just stick close to me and let me lead." Yuna assured him, her initial hesitation finally fading away. Over the course of the last few months Yuna had been growing and changing. She was no longer as shy as she used to be. Naruto in exchange found himself growing an appreciation towards meditation and learning knowledge as Yuna's dedication towards helping people inspired him.

Despite the fact that most of his finesses relied in battle, Naruto added a great deal of energy and passion into things that mixed with Yuna's strove dedication and inner strength. Naruto twirled Yuna around and brought her closer.

"You surprised me you know, coming out in this. I know you've been becoming more bold and don't take this the wrong way, but I didn't think you could do spontaneous."

"Hey, I can do spontaneous."

"Nah, I don't think so." he teased her with a chuckle.

"I can..." she argued, doing her best not to whine. It always ruffled her whenever Naruto poked fun or tease. What could she do to be spontaneous?

"Its not spontaneous if you think about it. Its okay, my poor, Un-spontanoues little apprentice summoner." he was waiting for Yuna to break out in a pout or something. Though what he got instead was a dangerous sort of glint reflecting in Yuna's eyes.

"Uum Yuna, why do I feel the need to ru..." he was cut off when he was cut off, by Yuna's lips. The squeals and whispers had intensified by the action. Some heartfelt laughter were heard by some of the older generations along with some cheering and uttering of 'about time'.

When the kiss broke something had changed at the moment. It appeared that Yuna suddenly lost whatever courage she had and would have made a dash to run if not for Naruto grabbing her wrist. "I'm sorry." she squeaked out. She didn't know why she did that.

"Why, I didn't dislike that sort of thing. Especially since I've been waiting so long to do this." he said as he reached out with a hand and grabbed her arm, turning her around and pressing his lips against hers. Naruto moved his arms around her thin waist. Taking in the sensation of her lips and smell. Yuna found herself gently placing her hands around Naruto's neck.

"Looks like I'm missing all the fun, ya."

At the sound of this statement the kiss between the two had broken. It was Chappu, being aid by a crutch. "Well look who finally woke up!" Naruto shouted back. Sure enough the night was now not only in celebration of Yuna's birthday, but Chappu's recovery as well. "I don't know what's more surprising. Lulu crying or Wakka crying." he remarked.

After Chappu's unexpected arrival, the food was had and the gifts were turned in. There was that many gifts. Besaid was by no means a well off village so most of the village had chipped in to buy Yuna a special type of rod called The Rod of Wisdom. A weapon enchanted to focus the magical power of the summoner. Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri. and Chappu had chipped in gain the materials and make Yuna a proper Summoner's outfit that she would wear when she became and summoner. Now all that was left was Naruto's gift.

"This, this was given to me by someone I admired. For me, its was a safety net of sorts. Its influence, helps me retain my identity so I want you to have it."

"Naruto...I can't." Yuna looked at the lovely gem in awe.

"Of course you can. Unless you plan on running off, I plan to always be by your side. My post precious gem for my precious gem." he said as he took off the chained gem and placed it over Yuna's neck.

"It's...lovely. Thank you." she said as she gently rubbed her fingers along the jewel. It was then Naruto took her into his arms. No more words needed to be communicated as they used their actions to show the depth of their feelings for each other.

000  
Chapter End  
000  
I decided to hold off on the explanation for Chappu's revival for one reason. I'm a bit of a dick. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
